


Dollars for Scholars

by isaidisaidso



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Its about porn but without porn, Ive never written smut, Nonsensical tagging, Porn with way too much plot, Unreliable Writer, omg I wrote smut, pornstars AU, there will probably be smut later, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidisaidso/pseuds/isaidisaidso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin!Darcy finds out about a porn site that pays top$$$ for new actresses-of a specific type. It's  not the best idea but she's had worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a writer, I just had this idea I couldn't stop. I'm not good at exposition, character development, emotions or humor. In fact, if someone steals my idea and writes a better fic-please let me know.
> 
> I'll prolly dig it :)

Darcy finds Jane's porno entirely by accident.

She swears she didn't mean to. 

She was having trouble sleeping so she thought a little video and fingerplay would get her mind off everything. She was already warmed up from the first two videos and starting to feel the rising tension in her body when she hit the third link.

And there she was.

Jane.

Her boss.

Her best friend.

Her platonic other half.

Jane was on a huge canopy bed in a renaissance costume being fucked silly by a gorgeous blonde man.

Darcy impulsively threw her tablet from the bed and heard it crack.

"How the fuck am I supposed to sleep now?!??"

  


She spent the rest of the night trying (in futility) to not replay the images in her head. She had so many questions and nothing even coming close to a plausible answer. She had to ask Jane but how could she start the conversation? There's the whole section of the BFF code - though shalt not pry in thy friend's personal business unless invited. Jane hadn't told her about her (assumed) brief foray into porn. Maybe Jane was ashamed or embarrassed. 

Darcy hadn't realized she had fallen asleep when she noticed it was morning. 

She was tired, grumpy, and didn't know what to do.

She did the bare minimum of hygiene and threw on some respectable clothes for work.

Jane taught astrophysics one day a week at the college Darcy attended. They had met when Darcy applied for an intern position to earn a science credit. Jane's lab was in the warehouse district on the opposite side of town from the school where Darcy lived in the dorm. 

The 45 minute drive to work was fun for Darcy most days. Singing, talking back to the radio, and elbow dancing in her car was normally the best way to start her day in a good mood.

Today she was focused.

She had decided not to confront Jane. 

If Jane wanted to tell her she would. 

Should would not -WOULD NOT- pry into her personal life. 

She would leave it alone. Darcy was capable of keeping a secret.

She could do this.

Nothing had changed.

She chanted "control" at herself over and over as she locked her car and walked into the lab.

Jane was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee when Darcy walked in.

She looked up and smiled, " Morning, Darcy, just to let you know Eric is going to be gone for a few weeks. He got a last minute invite to a convention and one of his old cronies wants his input on a project. So it'll be the two of us until he gets back."

Darcy smiled back, "Neat." and walked to the coffee pot.

She kept chanting "control, control, control..." in her head as she poured the coffee.

Behind her, she heard Jane exclaim, "Wow! Rough Night? I don't think I've ever seen you monosyllabic in the morning."

Darcy turned around, took a sip of her coffee, smiled and said,

 

"Try mistakenly watching your best friend fuck on Porn hub. It'll wreck your composure, too"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's face froze and immediately Darcy felt like shit. Worse than shit. She was just gearing up her apology when she noticed Jane was....Blushing?

Jane squeaked out a small, " Sorry, I didn't really expect anyone I knew to see it." Then Jane did something Darcy was not prepared for. Of all the different ways this could've panned out she never imagined- Jane was laughing. What else could she do?  
Darcy started laughing with her.

Darcy was the first to speak once the regained their selves.

"You have to tell me about it. I've been literally dying for information. Just so many questions. All the questions? Ready? OK? Go."

Jane smiled a dirty little smile Darcy had never seen before,

" What's the question?"

"Who? What? Where? When? How? Why?"

"So everything?"

Darcy sat down across from her, took a sip of coffee, and answered, "yuhp" 

Jane looked like she was trying to remember for a moment and then launched into the story.

"Two years ago, I was broke. Student loan debt was crippling. I had all these ideas and theories. I couldn't sell without testing- I couldn't test without selling. I was barely scraping by. I was going to symposiums to get interest in funding when this guy gave me his card. He said we could be mutually beneficial if I was open minded. I looked up the site and immediately was repulsed. I thought, you know? Me? Porn? But then I read the rest and realized what kind of site it was. They get scholars and students to sign up and give them funding specifically for intellectual endeavors. They actually match people using a scientific algorithm to match for compatibility. They send you on dates with the other person to get to meet him beforehand. Then you go into a room. It's bugged and the cameras are hidden so it feels private. They give you a fantasy. Then they pay you for it."

Darcy was not expecting any of this. Her mind was swimming. Too many questions. 

"So it was fun?" She asked.

"Darcy, it was magical. When we got to the room there were themed outfits and the bed was huge. And he was.....he was everything. I fell in love for just one night. I don't regret a thing." 

"Have you seen him since?"

"It's not like that. He gave me something beautiful. A memory I can hold onto." 

"Honestly, Jane, I have no idea what to say to this. I was worried you'd be sad or traumatized. Now I'm jealous."

"You could always sign up, Darcy. It's just sex. It's not prostitution. You meet a handsome guy. If you want to, you sleep with him. If not, you both go home. No harm, no foul."


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy, being curious by nature, waited a whole 5 minutes before checking out the application site. It all seemed straight forward and according to Jane it was legit. Then she checked the actual porn site. It was surprisingly tasteful and seemed like a "porn for women"site. There were a few one offs but it mostly starred 6 guys and one intimidating but hot woman. It looked like they all fit a specific porn type.  


Thor-the man from Jane's video- did fantasy sequences. Canopy beds, frilly outfits, pirate costumes....he was a living, breathing, hard fucking, romance novel cover. While his body was banging, Darcy couldn't really look at him knowing he fucked her BFF. It's like emotional incest. 

Sam was the next. He was black, bisexual, lean and long limbed. He was handsome but his smile was infectious. His smile made Darcy want to smile. His videos were consistently threesomes.

Natasha -the only lady in the group- co starred in a few with Sam. She also did the girl on girl videos. She was a unfairly beautiful redheaded woman. She made looking seductive seem dangerous.

Clint was the contortionist. He had ashe brown hair, seriously sexy arms, and easy smile. The most acrobatic, imaginative poses looked both hot and fun with him.

Bruce seemed like last guy anyone would ever expect to be a porn star. He looked like a guy that would work in a labcoat. Until he dropped his pants. Bruce had a huge dick- so huge. It was porn -so every guy had a big dick- but damn.... 

Steve had the second most drool worthy body. Tall blonde buff but with a real sense of humor. He did porn parodies. He was a pizza delivery guy, masseuse, handyman, teacher or doctor in his videos. Complete with sound effects and cheesy puns, his videos were hot and hilarious.

The last was James. 

James wore a mask and kept his pants on in his videos. He had dark hair that was short in the back but angled longer in the front. He had lean but very defined muscles and a metal arm. He always used toys to get the women off. But more than that, James did dom/sub. To be exact, James dominated. The woman was always tied up or being suspended ....and loving it. Darcy loved watching him but not because of the sex. Darcy didn't think any of that shit looked fun ...but that metal arm was genius. She had never seen a more beautiful or impressive prosthetic. She knew that spending all this time in a lab had seriously damaged her but being turned on by a machine was new. But Darcy doesn't believe in judging anyone, and that included herself. It was just too bad none of that dom/sub or S and M bullshit appealed to her.

It was only after she scrolled throught everything that she noticed who ran the site.

Stark Productions.

Tony Stark was a businessman with his finger in a lot of pies but he was legendary in the porn business.His father had created an empire and in training Tony to run it he gave his son a CEO position over 2 newspapers and a men's magazine. He had kept the papers afloat but when he took over the magazine, he reframed it as something special. His coined the phrase "empowerment erotica" and demolished hustler, playboy and all the other skin rags. He created a media empire all his own from it.

Darcy had seen an interview where he explained his vision,

"My magazine brings something different to the table. We bring love and respect to the actors involved with us. Too many magazines have women, teens or gay men seduced, exploited, disrespected and violated in sexual acts. I want nothing to do with people who would do something like that to another person. My models and actors are worshipped and appreciated. They are loved completely. We don't photoshop and we only airbrush in special cases where the model has requested it. My brand is about connection and exhibition.."

Darcy spent all day watching porn.

At work.

And Jane didn't care.  



	4. Chapter 4

Darcy spent the next week trying to talk herself out of signing up. She was sure that this couldn't possibly be a good decision. How could it be? It could even ruin her nonexistent sex life. She knew she was old for a virgin. It wasn't that she was saving it for someone special. She just wanted someone she hadn't found yet. Someone who made her want him.

She was just scared that this was her chance. Her opportunity. She could lose her virginity to someone epic and romantic. Someone selected just for her. Or she could be a coward. And let her new knowledge of a possible adventure fester in her mind while the rest of her life stagnates. Darcy's compulsions and whims controlled her. She refused to be afraid. 

She asked Jane for help as she filled out the application. 

"Oh my god, Darcy, you won't regret it," Jane squealed. 

The majority of the application was basic info from a dating site. Name, height, weight, bust size, sexual preferences, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. 

But further down it started getting complicated. They wanted GPA, current course load, projects and papers. They wanted paragraphs and real explanations.

Question 14: How is the money going to help you better yourself and the world around you? 

Question 17: What is your 5 year academic/career goal? 

Then question 20 started in on sex.

They were basic "When have sex, do you want?" type questions. 

Question 20 : when having sex, do you want vaginal intercourse?

A. Yes  
B. No  
C. Maybe

When having sex do you want oral performed on you, to perform oral, anal stimulation,anal penetration, kissing?  
(Jane giggled when Darcy couldnt hit "no" on anal sex fast enough.)  
Do you like the idea of a scripted encounter or roleplay?  
(maybe)  
Would you like a to engage in Sub/Dom? S&M? (No)  
Would you prefer a date or meeting before your potential performance?  
(Yes, obviously)

Everything was asked except for the one question Darcy dreaded answering in front of Jane.

The last question asked:

Question 40: Is there anything about your sexual history that we should be aware of before you are considered for a performance?

Darcy heard her friend squeak out a gasp when she typed the words,

"I am a virgin. Not kidding. No bullshit. Virgin."

She then attached her picture and hit send.

As Darcy turned around in her chair she caught Jane's eye. Her friend was obviously surprised.  
The silence was becoming an issue for Darcy, so she blurted,  
"What happens next?

Jane stuttered, "They sent me an email within the next week or two. I went in for an interview. The next week a physical, with a blood panel for STDs. Another interview. They ask more questions in an email. They paid for me to stay at a fantastic day spa . That night I had my date. The next day I had my memory and my money. It took about a month and a half altogether."

Darcy had just started to say, "it takes that long?" when her email beeped. 

She turned around and read it quickly while muttering "Oh. My. God. Holy shit. What?" under her breath. Darcy picked up her phone and dialed a number. Jane started to ask a question but Darcy held up a finger to silence her.

"Hi, this is Darcy Lewis, I received an email, it said to call..."  
"Yes."  
"That's correct"  
"That'll work fine with my schedule."  
"Alright, see you then. Bye."

She turned back to Jane. Their eye's met.

"Jesus, Darcy. What was that? What did they say?"

"They want me to go meet the agent and the doctor. Today..."

".....I said yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Darcy walks in the reception room, she is offered a beverage and shown into an office. The agent, Mr. Coulson, is standing up to great her as she walks in. His smile is genuine and warm and immediately puts her at ease.

"Hello, Ms. Lewis. Thank you for coming in so quickly."

"You can call me Darcy. So what are we doing?"

"So, I'm going to ask some questions and we will fill out some paperwork. Then the doctor will do a physical and blood work. After we get results we schedule a day spa and your date. If at any point you want to stop, tell us. You are under no obligation at any time to do anything you don't want to. If you decide to have intercourse and don't want the video released, we will comply with your wishes. We will let you see the final cut before it's turned in. If you decide to sell us the rights, at the point of check deposit, your right to stop publication and distribution of the video will be gone. Does this all sounds good so far?"

"Yes."

"So, why did you decide to apply here?"

"My best friend, Jane Foster, did a video. It was the way she lit up when she talked about it. Also, the way Stark represents itself as a brand. The whole "sexual empowerment" thing."

"So, it's not about the money?"

" I've got student debt and loans, but I'm not drowning in it yet. I wanted to do this for the experience. The money is just a perk."

"You said experience, which I was going to ask about later. But you are a virgin, correct?"

"I figured that's why I got such a quick response. It was kind of creepy how fast, to be honest. But Jane vouched for this company."

"I can understand why."

"Do you have an alarm go off when a virgin signs up, or what?"

He actually looked a little embarrassed as he answered, " Yes and no. We don't have a lot of applicants. My computer chimes when one is submitted. If I hear it, I read it immediately. Under normal circumstances, I'd review your application. Send your information to my boss and his boss and wait for approval. Because you are a virgin - a virgin who is wanting to have sex- I called them directly after I called you. We've never filmed a first time. The only virgin applicants have been so young they don't meet our criteria. 21 and over only. A beautiful 25 year old virgin was not something we prepared for. I'm sorry if it seemed over eager."

"Accepted. I am very unicorn-like"

He chuckled, "You are. Is it okay if I ask you some personal questions?"

"Yes"

"What experience have you had?"

"Kissing and heavy petting, I guess?."

"Why?"

"What?

"Why haven't you had sex?"

"I think it's because no one ever brought any lust out of me. I'd always end up stopping the guy for moving too fast. It'd be tolerable, but never hot, yah know? And I can get turned on. I just haven't found a guy I could be into, I guess."

"Have you watched the videos on our site?"

"Yes"

"Was there any videos or actors who you were attracted to?"

"They are all attractive."

Anyone you wouldn't want to be with?"

"Thor. He was with my friend. It'd be weird. And Natasha's beautiful but if I wanted a lesbian experience, I'd have one. I'm still in college."

"Okay. That's the end of my questions. Do you have any for me?"

"No. Yes. Kind of. What's next?"

"Paperwork and Dr. Fury."

They sat for 20 minutes going over the legalese and making sure Darcy was comfortable with everything she was signing. He was very adamant that she understood that it was okay to back out.

Dr. Fury took her to an examination room. He was a gruff, one eyed cranky man but he somehow pulled the whole thing off without making her uncomfortable. She got swabbed, stuck, poked and prodded. But at the end he gave her a smile and a lollipop. 

When she went back to Coulson's office, he let her know that they were expediting her results. If everything came out fine in her tests, they would call in a few days to set up her spa day and date. 

She was confused, " I thought there was another interview? For compatibility?"

Coulson hurried into his explanation, "It's actually an email attachment that's already been sent to you. Try to send it back by tomorrow. And be honest, it will make your date more attuned to your needs."

"Will do. It was nice meeting you."

"You as well, let me walk you out."

They made small talk as he walked her to the parking garage. He waved goodbye and pulled out his phone as she got in her car. 

Darcy took a deep breath, plugged her phone into the auxiliary line, called Jane, and started her drive home while telling her best friend everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy was happy her roommate was out when she got back to the dorm. She plugged her headphones into her laptop and clicked the email icon. She clicked open the newest email and read the blurb over the link to the quiz.

"The following quiz is designed to find compatibility. Each question will help us match you. There is a comment section at the end to add any additional information. "

The link opened a secured site.

The instructions were simple. In each section watch each of the three 30 second videos. Click on the video that you find most arousing or click "not for me" if you find the content objectionable.

The first section was kissing. The first soft, slow, and passionate with mostly lips involved. The second was hard and all tongue. The third was teasing, a little lip, a little tongue, a little teeth, a lot of smiles. She clicked the third.

The next section was touching. The first video was passionate, the actors seemed desperate for each other. The second was soft, gentle and loving. The third was rough. The masked man with the metal hand was standing behind a woman running his hands over her. Just before the clip ended it showed him turning the woman around and shoving her to the bed. 

Darcy hit number 3.

And immediately tried to take it back. She blamed that arm for being so godamn sexy that she accidentally hit the wrong one. She didn't want to be pushed and pulled around in bed.....Right?

Unfortunately, there were no take backs in the porn industry. Once she indicated a preference it was locked in place.

She mentally shook herself and kept watching. There were 18 more sections of videos. Each more explicit than the next. And because she didn't want to make the same mistake, she re-watched all the videos a few times before making a selection. It took an hour to get through. She had never been more thankful for an absentee roommate.

The final 2 questions were harder to answer.

#1.- Describe your fantasy first date.

Darcy had never really thought about it before. She wasn't one for big fantasies. She didn't sit up late at night thinking about how she'd meet the guy or where. She realized she didn't want to be anyone other than herself. And she wanted the same from him.

"I want to treat this like the blind date it is. I want to meet somewhere fun, where I can get a drink, and it's not so loud that we can't have a conversation."

#2- Please add any additional comments.

Darcy type in "I'm a virgin" and then erased it. She wrote "I want this to be fun for both of us" then erased it. She thought about her earlier mistake and wrote " I accidentally hit a preference for being thrown around. I do not want to be treated harshly, I want my first time to be fun."

She then typed"....it's just that metal arm totally does it for me." 

She looked it over and went to erase the bit about his arm when her roommate walked in.

She jumped and shut her laptop.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just picking up a some stuff for an overnight study session in the library."

It took her roommate 15 of the longest minutes of Darcy's life to grab her things and go.

When she was finally alone, Darcy opened her laptop. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see the words,

"Thank you for submitting your compatibility. We will be contacting you with more details."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days passed, it was friday morning. Darcy was at the lab with Jane when she got the call back. She almost dropped her phone when she realized who was calling. She felt panicked and Jane immediately grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

Jane signaled for Darcy to talk and Darcy just shook her head no. 

"Hi this is Jane. Darcy's in the room. You're on speaker."

"Hi Jane. This is Coulson. Is this the Jane that referred Darcy?"

"It is. "

"Is there a reason Darcy isn't talking? If she has decided not to do this we can easily dissolve her contracts. She is under no obligation..."

Darcy chimed in, "No! Sorry, I just lost my voice for a second. Hi. Ummm...what's up?"

They could hear Coulson's smile as he replied, "We have your results in. I'm calling to negotiate and schedule the dates."

"Wait, what? Dates?" 

"The man you were found to be compatible had something specific in mind. He would like for you to start at the spa on a Friday afternoon. He wants you to spend Friday and Saturday morning being pampered and to meet him for lunch. If you enjoy each others company, he'd like to spend the rest of the weekend with you. He felt that you might want a little more time getting to know each other. If that is not an acceptable plan for you, I will let him know and I will call back when we have another proposal."

Darcy was answering, "That actually sounds perfect."

When Jane's excitement boiled over, "Darcy, you should do it tonight!"

"What?"

"Otherwise you'll be thinking about it and over thinking it."

Darcy thought about it for a moment, 

"Point -Jane. Coulson, you still there?" 

"Yes, Ms. Lewis."

"Can we get the proverbial ball rolling today?"

"I was checking once it was mentioned. Your date is free this weekend so I don't anticipate a conflict. I can have a car pick you up at 2pm. Also, I will arrange for a second room and if Ms. Foster wants to join you for the spa."

"Yes. And yes. And thank you."

"I will be emailing you more of the particulars. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Coulson, this has been great. Wish me luck."

"Darcy?"

"Coulson?"

"Have fun. "


	8. Chapter 8

The town car picked both ladies up and drove them to a plush private spa. When they arrived they were escorted to their rooms and given countless menus and service options.  
Darcy wanted to do everything painful that would make her puffy first. Jane was along for the ride so she went the same route. No friendship is as strong as the friendship between women who have heard each other screams from a Brazilian. After waxing, from eyebrow to toes, the ladies went for the steam and scrape of professional facials. It wasn't until they went for a hot tub break that they really had time to talk. Darcy's nervous energy was about to burst out of her chest when she finally looked at Jane and said,

"I'm freaking out."

She had said it in such a quiet mellow voice that Jane couldn't help laughing.

"I'm serious. What the fuck am I doing?"

"You're going on a date tomorrow. He's going to be really nice to you. If you want to do stuff with him you can. If you want them to tape it then you get paid. You don't need to think about anything other than the fact that a hot guy wants you. "

"But what if he doesn't? "

"What do you mean?" 

"What if he doesn't want me? What if he's just doing it for the money? Or worse, what if he rejects me?"

"He won't reject you. He's probably already seen a picture of you. You're beautiful. You're awesome. You know that."

"Thanks. Guys have a tendency of making me forget."

"Happens. Anyway, it's gonna be fun. Or if you decide not to we can find you a guy the old fashioned way."

"Nightclubs and Bars? Drunken frat parties?"

"Or Tinder."

Darcy shuddered, "That shits not even funny. If I die, you have to wipe my laptop of all the unsolicited dick pics those assholes send. I have an entire email folder of them."

"Why keep them?"

"Im not sure yet. I'll do something with them. I always talked about making a coffee table book someday."

When they stopped giggling they decided beauty could go fuck itself. They were tired, hungry and in desperate need of champagne.

After ordering room service the girls laid on the bed drinking straight from the bottle. They were just about to pass out when Jane spoke.

"Why didn't I know you were a virgin?"

"Why is it a thing?"

"You just seem so free and impulsive."

"I'm also cold, according to my exes."

"Don't let what little boys have said hurt you. Besides, tomorrow you're meeting a man."

"I just wish I knew who it would be"

"Is there anyone you hope it will be? I mean, you went through the site. Who was your fave ?"

"I just hope we get along and he knows how to treat me."

Jane buried her face in the pillow and muttered, 

"Can't believe you watched all that porn and don't.....have....a.......fave....." she ended in a snore.

Darcy heard her breathing deepen and she pulled the bottle out of her hand.

As she walked the bottle to the table, she spoke softly to her passed out friend. 

"I don't know why.  
...... but James is my favorite."


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy woke up the next morning too excited to be hungover. Jane wasn't so lucky. They had already decided to take a yoga class, get massages followed by a wrap, then hit the sauna. 

Watching hungover Jane trying to yoga was the so ridiculous that Darcy was actually rolling on the floor laughing. The yogi nicely asked them to leave after their second outburst. 

It was around 10am and they had just left the sauna when an attendant found Darcy. She had been left a message at the front desk. 

"Ms. Lewis,

Your date's flight was delayed. He will be able to meet you at 2pm. We will be sending a car to pick you up to take you to your next location. Please be packed and ready by 1130am. Ms. Foster can remain at the spa at her leisure, her check out time is 5pm. Please call if you have any questions or concerns.

Mr. Coulson "

So many emotions hit Darcy at once she didn't even know how to feel. She was excited, nervous, happy, and freaking the fuck out.

"Jane, shit just got real."

"It was always real."

"Fuck, I need to pack."

"And a shower."

"God, and a shower. Saunas are so good and so gross at the same time."

"Focus, Darcy. Do you still want this?"

Darcy uncharacteristically thought about it before responding,

"Yes. I really do. "

"Then pull your shit together. Let's get you packed."

Jane shuffled Darcy to her room. Darcy immediately hit the shower and Jane started packing her up. Darcy was fixing her hair when Jane left to take her own shower. 

Darcy was lost in thought when she got heard a knock at her door. The car was ready for her. She grabbed her stuff then ran to her friend's room gave her a hug goodbye.

Darcy spent the car ride on her phone scrolling through Stark's pornstars roster. She kept eyeing James. She wondered what he really looked like and why he never fucked any of the girls. She couldn't decide which one she thought she'd be paired with. Sam? Steve? Clint? Maybe a new guy?   
Dwelling on the uncertainty made the trip seem faster.

She gaped at the hotel she pulled up to. Of course, it was one of Stark's. The front desk had her settled into a small room and gave her another message.

"Ms. Lewis,

This is your private room. If you decide to be filmed we have a suite set up. You have a reservation at 2pm for lunch at the restaurant on the second floor. Remember you are under no obligation. 

Mr. Coulson "

Darcy had an hour to get ready and went into full out "wardrobe malfunction" mode. After trying on everything she brought she decided on a blue skater dress and purple cardigan. It flattered her figure and didn't make her feel over or under dressed. 

As she walked into the restaurant, she ran her eyes over the crowd. She didn't see any faces she recognized. She gave her name to the hostess and was told her date had not arrived yet. She opted for waiting at the bar. 

She had just received her drink- a gin and tonic for her nerves- when the stool beside her was pulled back. 

She looked up and immediately got lost when their eyes connected.

He smiled, sat down, and signaled the bartender. He ordered a beer and took a sip.  
Then another.

Just when Darcy had convinced herself he wasn't here for her, he spoke,

"You're Darcy?"

"Yes"

He gave her a warm smile and put out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Steve."


	10. Chapter 10

"Want to get a table?"

Darcy managed a dazed,"Yeah, sure" and was immediately disappointed in how small her voice sounded. She noticed him check her out as he offered his hand to help her down from the bar stool. Their hostess immediately appeared to seat them. Darcy's head was swimming in chaos as she walked to the booth. She thought about Steve....and every video she'd seen him in. 

When they slid in across from one another, she tried really looking at him. He was probably the perfect choice. He was handsome in a clean cut way- but a really dirty smile that he was currently directing at her. They sat there staring at each other for a moment and it was like they were learning who the other was by sight alone. She watched as his smile changed to a smirk.

She spoke first, "What?"

The smirk deepened, "You look amazing.....and disappointed."

She panicked and immediately responded, "No. I'm just a bit weirded out by this whole thing," her tone changed to flirty,"Besides, how could I be disappointed in you?"

His smile widened again, "We were actually matched at 60% compatible. You scored higher than anyone ever has with me. I think we could've been great together."

"Could've?"

"Unfortunately for us-mostly me- Bucky scored higher. According to Coulson, there's never been a 90 plus compatibility before you two. A 97% is unprecedented. Now everyone is curious about you. When he needed to have someone come meet you because Buck had a flight delay. I had to talk 4 other people out of being here."

"I don't even know how to process that."

He put his elbows on the table a rested his chin on his hands.

"He told me you wanted a blind date. How about you ask some questions and I'll tell you what I can?"

"Okay.... how long have you known him?" 

"Since elementary school. We went about 4 years without seeing each other when we were in the army. But he's my best friend."

"So, isn't it weird to work together like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being pornstars together. That's not strange to you?"

"The porn thing is just a weekend gig. We all work so much it's almost impossible to meet people otherwise. The porn thing started out as a joke between Natasha and the boss's girlfriend."

"So what's the day job?"

"With the exception of applicants" he motioned to her, " we are Stark's private security team. Mostly ex military -but different branches."

"So, the most basic of all basic questions, what is Bucky like?"

"I knew you were going to ask ....and I'm still totally unprepared, give me a second."  
He sat back and smiled, "Bucky wouldn't be unprepared. He's smart and quick and sees things his own way. He always seems to be in control of himself."

"Sounds intimidating."

"He can be. But he's the best guy I know."

"What's something I should know about him that probably he wouldn't tell me?"

"If you guys decide to do this, it'll be his first time having sex with someone on camera." 

"If?" 

Steve leaned forward and smirked again, "Yeah...if." 

Darcy let her anxiety out in a rush of words, "Why wouldn't we? Do you think he's not gonna like me? Am I not gonna like him? Is this all an elaborate prank? What the fuck, Steve?Why isn't this going to work out?"

Steve looked away from her for a moment mid rant and just when she thought he wasn't going to answer, his eyes met hers.

"I think you're going to decide you want me instead," He winked then looked over her shoulder, "I got to her first, Bucky. Finders keepers."

Darcy heard a deep and unamused rumble of a reply come from behind her, "Shove off, Steve. You're in my spot."

Darcy turned around and looked up.

"Hi.... We've been waiting for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky was wearing a skinny tie and jeans, with a leather jacket over his arm. His hair was dark and held back with a pair of sunglasses. He looked like someone who had grown up and/or out of being a hipster. He was scowling at his best friend and somehow Darcy even found that attractive.

Darcy was in trouble.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Darcy," He turned to Steve, "why aren't you leaving?"

Steve slid into the booth further and patted the seat, "Why would I leave? I gotta look out for Darcy's best interest here."

Bucky arched an eyebrow, "...and her best interest is?"

Steve put both arms behind his head (showing some impressive muscles), "Me. Obviously."

Darcy couldn't help outright laughing at that.

"Steve, its been lovely to meet you....but you need to stop provoking my date."

Steve leaned towards her, "You're sure?"

Darcy smiled up at Bucky, "Maybe I am."

When their eyes met he flushed a little.

Darcy was in huge trouble.

"Yeah, totally sure. Bye Steve."

Steve slid out of the booth with a good natured chuckle, "Alright, I know when I'm beat. "  
He gave Bucky a sideways hug and told him, "Congrats, man, she's a doll."  
"Punk."  
"Coward"  
Steve turned and gave Darcy one last smile, "If you change your mind Coulson's got my number, we could have fun."

Bucky laughed, "She's sure. Get your own."

Bucky sat down and their eyes met. He flushed a little. Again. Darcy couldn't decide if the pang she felt looking at him was a sign that God loved her or hated her. 

She was in so much trouble.

He spoke first, "Sorry about Steve. He's always been a....."

"Troll?" Darcy finished his sentence.

"Exactly, you wouldn't believe it to look at the gym rat now, but he used to be a short skinny little guy. He was one of those guys that shot up a foot in high school. Just awkward as hell. I love him, but now he's a cocky bastard."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What were you like?"

He laughed at his own memory, "I was a cocky bastard then. It's probably why we're friends."  
He looked away from her for a moment and his face got serious,

"So besides hitting on you, what else did Steve talk about?"

"He told me about you."

He looked anxious but was trying to hide it, "What did he tell you?"

"Just a few good things about your friendship. We didn't really have time to say much."

He still looked anxious, "So he didn't tell you anything else?"

She didn't know what he was getting at,"You mean the 97%?"

He looked surprised," He told you that?"

"Yeah, Steve said he scored 60%."

Bucky was looking upset again, "That asshole, he knew this was important."

Darcy was confused again, "What was important?"

It was only when he put his hand on the table that Darcy realized she hadn't seen it.  
It was his left hand.  
His METAL left hand.  
This was James.  
Bucky was James.  
James was hot.  
She was on a date with James.  
Her brain was overloading.

James/Bucky asked her quietly, "Darcy, you okay? If you're not interested, it's okay. I understand. It's important to me that you are okay with it."

She sat there in silence, eyes transfixed on his fingers. She jumped a little when one moved. Her eyes raised to his.

"Sorry what?"

"I have a metal prosthetic arm. Are you okay with that?"

"You're James."

He flinched, "Yes but no one calls me that. Buchanan is my middle name. I've been Bucky forever"

"I'm not into the dom/sub or s/m thing."

"That's not what I'm about either."

"I've seen the videos. Your videos"

He pulled off the sunglasses and ran his metal fingers through his hair. When he looked at her again the atmosphere changed. The rest of the restaurant ceased to exist as he leaned in and softly spoke without breaking eye contact, "It's not about that for me. I get off on getting women off. I will do whatever a woman wants to get them there. I will do whatever...  
you..  
want."

She whispered back, "What if I don't know what I want?"

He smiled, "We can figure it out. If... you don't have a problem with the arm? Some girls are creeped out by it."

"Hold on. Sidebar: What were you told about me?"

"97% compatible. They told me you were inexperienced. I got a list with a few likes and dislikes in bed. And your picture."

She started standing and he looked defeated.

She muttered, "Stupid."

She went to his side of the booth and gave him the universal 'scoot over' hand sign.

He smiled and slid back for her, "Stupid meaning what, Darcy?"

She wrapped her arm around his metal elbow and touched her fingers to his.

"I'm not inexperienced. I'm a virgin.  
....and the arm is....just...."

She was trailing her fingers up his metal forearm. 

"The arm is what, Darcy?"

"Hot. The arm is just ridiculously hot."

She looked up and suddenly realized how close he was.


	12. Chapter 12

His eyes held her in place as he leaned in. Their noses touched and her eyes slid shut. She felt his breath on her cheek as he curled into her. His mouth ghosted over her chin to her neck as he softly spoke,

"I'm so sorry, beautiful."

Her eyes opened while he peppered her neck with small kisses, "Sorry for what?"

"I was going to move slow. But now I have to kiss you. You can't say things like that and not get kissed, alright?"

She wound both her arms around his neck and pulled him up to her face, 

"Keep in PG. We're in public."

Their mouths were smiling as they met. It was soft, and sweet, and perfect. 

Darcy wanted more.

She pulled away from him quickly and his brows furrowed,

"Something wrong, doll?"

"I need to move back to the other side of the table."

His eyes held his question but when he went to ask, "Why..." she cut him off,

"I don't think I can keep it PG.....and I'm starving. And no waitress in her right mind will come near us if we're making out."

He slid back in the booth so she could get out but didn't try to hide checking her out. He started with a smile but bit his bottom lip when his eyes trailed back up to her face. He looked slightly disheveled and completely turned on. 

"Fuck you're sexy." She didn't realize she'd said it out loud.

He put his hand through his hair again and she melted a little more. 

His grin was crooked and playful when he replied,  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

She sat down on the other side of the booth but it was hard not to move back to him. The tension and pull was intense.

Bucky got a waitress's attention and they both ordered. Darcy got another gin and tonic and Bucky ordered a vodka tonic. 

When she gave him a look about his drink order, he said, "What? It's refreshing."

They made small talk about their food and drink choices but when their eyes met conversation died.

Darcy blurted out, "So chemistry, right?"

"What?"

"This is what it feels like to have chemistry with someone. I've never been like this. Not to make it out to be something it's not, but I feel like...drawn to you. Stark should start a dating site with that algorithm, cause..I mean. Damn."

She was immediately self conscious about what she had just word vomited at him. He got quiet and looked at his plate. 

Darcy freaked out, she spooked him, "I am just saying like the attraction and curiosity thing. Like I want you but I want to get to know you. And I don't know why I'm talking still. I'm making this worse. I'm not going to stalk you I swear. I just feel this.....  
.....chemistry."  


She covered her face with her hands, "God, I'm embarrassing."

She felt his fingertips tap her hands and she peeked up at him.

He had half a smirk on his face.  
"I feel it too. "


	13. Chapter 13

They ate their lunch stealing glances and talking about themselves. She told him about college, her current major (he didn't laugh when she said she'd changed it 3 times) and her internship and BFF-ship with Jane. He told her about the army, working for Tony Stark, and his friendship with Steve. 

When they were done eating, Bucky told the waitress to 'charge it to room.' The moment he says the word 'room' Darcy feels the anxiety build. Her inner monologue of 'holy shit' is showing on her face. 

Bucky gives her a soft smile,  
"Hey"

Her eyes dart up to his.

She gives him a small "Hi" back.

His tone is serious and he speaks softly,  
"Look, I need you to remember something. I'm not here to do anything you don't want. I'm not going to be upset if all I get out of today was lunch with you, okay?"  
She nods and he continues,  
"So, we aren't going to the room right now. Because even if you told me you wanted to, I wouldn't believe it. But I want to spend more time with you, okay?"

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her voice is stronger now,  
"Okay."

His smile is huge as he helps her out of the booth. As they walk out of the restaurant, he puts an arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks like nothing was ever wrong.

She puts her arm around his waist and catches her thumb in his belt loop.

"Don't know. Give me some options."

"The hotel has a nice pool."

"I'm pale on purpose, pass"

"There is also a hiking trail."

"Hard pass. I'd hurt myself and you'd be carrying me."

"We can have the car take us somewhere?"

"Like?"

"Shopping?"

"Pass"

"Museum?"

"Pass."

"Why don't you suggest something then?"

"Cuz you've got a little grin that says you've been baiting me. Where are we going?"

"Depends on you. How would you feel about going to the Playground?"

The Playground was actually called Stark's Playground. It was an adults- only funplex. Bowling, pool, darts, mini golf, gambling, bumper boats and a mini car racetrack with booze.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes."

He pulled his arm from her and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"There's a bit of a catch."

Darcy stopped and turned so she was facing him.  
"What kind of catch?"

"Saturday is kind of a tradition with my coworkers. We all usually go bowling together when we don't have" -he motioned between them- "dates."

"Oh.."Darcy visibly deflated,"..so it'd be weird if I was there?"

He rushed to reassure her, "Not at all, but you'd have to bowl and hang out with my friends. There's no getting out of it. They're a pushy bunch. I get it if you don't want to."

"By friends and coworkers, are we also talking pornstars?"

"Well...yeah"

"So you want to take me bowling?"

"Yeah"

"...with pornstars?"

"Yeah?"

Her grin could've been seen in space.  
"Best. Date. Ever."


	14. Chapter 14

After a quick wardrobe change (no one should ever bowl in a dress) Darcy headed to meet Bucky at the valet. She felt a little self conscious about her jeans and sweater combo until she saw how he looked at her. He was biting his bottom lip again and staring at her hips. She curled her arm around his while they waited. She was expecting another town car to pick them up so when she saw the limousine she couldn't hide her excitement. 

"Oh. My. God. Tell me we're in the limo! I've never been in a Limo! It's like I'm making up for missing prom. This is awesome!"

The driver opened the door for her and she squealed. Bucky followed her in and the driver sped off. Darcy was all over the place. She wanted to check out everything. 

"Oo-oo-ooh what does this button do?"

"You're just gonna have to press them all and find out."

"See? This is why we make so much sense. Anyone else would've given me shit. But it's...A LIMO."

"I get that," He asked cautiously,"You said something about prom?"

"Didn't go. Did you?" 

"Yeah. Steve and I took sisters actually. Why didn't you go?"

"Nobody asked. I was nerdy and I had a reputation." She stated it 'matter of fact'-ly but her enthusiasm died in that moment.

Bucky slid over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "What kind of reputation?"

"This football player guy lied and said we slept together sophomore year. It was more than a little story. It was graphic and everyone at my school knew. So when I found out, I slapped the fucker..." 

Bucky nodded, "He deserved it."

"...and tased him. Then when he was down I kicked him in the face...."

"Okay"

... then pepper sprayed him."

"Wow"

. in front of the cheerleading team."

Bucky went silent for a moment and then his head tilted back. He let out some of the best laughter Darcy had ever heard. It was deep, cackling laughter and it totally did something for her. She felt each beat run through her and she couldnt look away.   
Her look of wonder didn't go unnoticed.

He was wiping the tears from his eyes when he asked, "What? Nobody ever thought that story was funny before?"

"No.. usually people laugh."

"Then what's this" He gestured to her face," all about?"

Darcy thought about deflecting but honesty has gotten her this far.  
"I got turned on by your laugh. I didn't know that was a thing. It was like I could feel it run through me."

His smile faded and the heat entered his eyes.  
"When you say feel it, how did you feel it?"

She was trapped in his gaze again and her voice came out breathy,  
"I felt it tighten my chest. Then it kinda thrummed through me and like....ached? I don't know what I'm saying. I just felt something. Why would you ask such an embarrassing damn....."

Bucky interrupted her with a hand on her cheek. Her turned her face closer to his as he leaned in.  
He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose against hers. He gave her lips a small peck.

He breathed her name.

"Darcy."

She was dazed and hummed her response,  
"Hmmmm?"

"I don't want to seduce you because that's not what you want."   
He gave her lips another soft peck and held her firmly one inch from him.

She whined,  
"Hmm-mm"

He gave her another soft peck.  
"But I do have a suggestion. Something you might like?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to build some anticipation." He punctuated with a peck.  
"First and second base only. What do you think?"

"Obviously, I'm saying yes here... Hell, yes..."

He turned slightly grabbed her knee and pulled her so she was straddling his lap.

"...fuck,yes"

And his mouth descended on hers.

It wasn't soft.   
It wasn't sweet.   
It was hot, hard and demanding. His teethed grazed her bottom lip and sucked it in. He consumed her. Their tongues battled for dominance and his metal hand fisted in her hair. She didn't notice the hand running up and down her thigh until it wound up under her sweater. His hand barely grazed the bottom edge of her bra when the car stuttered to a halt. They were already at the playground.

He slowly withdrew his hand and pulled away. She carefully slid off his lap to the seat. 

They both sat for a moment. The lust filled haze slightly receding, when he scratched his neck with one hand and spoke,  
"So.. chemistry?"

The door opened as she replied.

"Fucking A, man."


	15. Chapter 15

The Playground valet helped her from the limo and Darcy felt like a 5 year old walking into Disneyland for the first time. The building was huge with lights everywhere in a retro-futuristic style. Darcy wrapped her arm around Bucky's as he guided her past the line to the front door. He said hi to the bouncer and they were waved right in. Apparently, working for Stark had its perks. 

As they walked through the building, Darcy was trying to absorb everything. So many fun things to do, so little time. The bowling alley was pretty calm in comparison to the rest of the building. There were quite a few couples bowling but only the one, big group.

As they walked up, Steve noticed their arrival first,  
"Bucky and Darcy are on my team!"  


The group collectively groaned and turned to look at them as they walked up.  


Bucky responded by putting an arm around her, "I'm keeping her as far a-fucking-way from you as possible. I'm calling veto on that shit." He looked down at her and winked, "Besides, it's more fun watching you lose, Steve."  


Steve laughed, "God, I'm glad your smart ass came. Introduce your girl, and help me get the drinks."  


With lots of handshaking, Darcy was enthusiastically greeted by the group. They were mostly familiar faces from her "research" but a few she didn't recognize. Clint, Sam, Steve, Natasha, and Thor were from the website but Wanda, Scott and Sif weren't faces (or other parts) she recognized. 

She had expected weirdness. 

She was prepared for weirdness. 

...But it wasn't that weird. 

They were really nice and welcoming.  


And they were really subtle about interrogating her. 

...Really, really subtle. 

She hadn't even realized she'd told them her major, career goals and personal interests in under 10 minutes until Natasha had sat back, smiled and said, "Okay, you're perfect. Anyone else have any questions?"

Bucky gave Darcy a sideways hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I'm getting drinks for everyone who doesn't make an ass out of themselves or otherwise embarrass me."

With a pointed look at Natasha (who held up her hands in a gesture of surrender) he and Steve headed toward the bar. The other guys walked over to set up the lanes leaving Darcy alone at a table....for about 15 seconds.

Sif, Wanda and Natasha sat circled her the moment Bucky was out of view.

Natasha's grin was huge, "So-o-o... how did you two end up here?"

"Um... Bucky suggested it."

With a muttered "fuck" Wanda handed a smirking Natasha $20 and headed back to the guys.

"Was I supposed to be able to follow that?" Darcy's self consciousness was in her voice.

"Nope...not yet anyway."

"Oh...um..okay.. So, Sif. You work with them?"

"Mostly no ...but a little yes? I met Thor through the foundation. We had our date, it was amazing. We just clicked. He quit filming and we've been together about 3 months. Apparently, I have your friend to thank."

"Wait....what?Jane?"

Sif laughed and looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess he wanted to quit for her. So they could date...or whatever. She didnt want more. She gave him this beautiful lesson about the stars. He said he didnt get it at the time but when he met me, he understood what she meant."

Sif looked flushed and dreamy for a moment. 

Natasha lost her patience fast and slapped a hand on the table, "Finish the story."

"She told him that relationships are like stars. Some are small, unremarkable and cold. Some bright and shining. But stars are all memories, they shine from the past. There is only one exception. The sun. The sun blinds you, consumes you, and nothing can compare to its light. It is warmth and life. When the sun is in your sky nothing else exists and when it's gone you feel every moment of its absence. Thor told me that after I got the 72 on the compatability test he had hoped. But when he met me, he knew I was his sun." She sighed, "He's definitely mine."

Darcy looked from one woman to the other,  
"Wow...that's great. And romantic....And a lot of pressure."

Natasha laughed, "I know, right? Imagine spending every Saturday with that?"

Sif laughed back at her, "You know you love playing the field. You don't have to settle to be happy."

"True."

They guys were returning with the drinks and they settled into their teams.

On one side sat Steve, Thor, Sif, Wanda and Clint.

On the other Sam, Natasha, Scott, Bucky and Darcy. 

Darcy had thought that they would be much more unsportsmanlike and competitive but it all seemed to be bluster.

Everyone celebrated strikes and spares or gave encouragement after gutter balls. 

Bucky kept giving her small kisses and putting his arm around her.

She felt like she belonged.

 

She was in so much trouble.

....and she was enjoying herself too much to care.


	16. Chapter 16

She switched from alcohol to water so she could remember everything. Every laugh, smile and story had her falling deeper. She was having a great time but when Bucky kissed her below her ear and whispered, "You ready to go?" It took everything she had to patiently say goodbye to his friends and not drag him out.  
The limo was gone and a town car picked them up. Darcy was a little disappointed. Not because of the novelty, but the practicality. She had been teased all night. She needed a proper fucking kiss. It's hard to make out 2 feet from a paid driver. So Bucky held her hand for the ride home. Running his finger over the palm of her hand in small circles.  
Bucky thanked the driver as they scrambled out. They basically ran through the lobby to the elevators. As the doors shut, Darcy felt his grip on her hand tighten. He hit the close doors button but looked at her before hitting a floor.

"You okay with a little elevator PDA?"

She answered,"Fuck, yes." as he closed in.  
His fingertips touched the corner of her jaw as he kissed her. He was being gentle again. The kiss was slow and teasing. She wound her arms around her neck and he lifted her up against the handrail. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted him closer. He kissed down her cheek to her neck.  
Bucky unwrapped her arms and legs but stayed close as he whispered in her ear, "Should I take you to your room? Or mine? We never hit second base and I'm thinking we could make it past third." Darcy stiffened in his arms," Or not. Darcy, talk to me. Remember, this is your weekend. What you say goes. I just want to spend time with you." 

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's 'the room.' Everytime I hear about it, I get nervous." 

"Why don't I just take you to the room. No pressure. No strings. No seduction," He winked at her and bit his lip, "I'll be a tour guide so strictly hands off. Maybe if you see it, you'll see that you don't need to be freaked out by it?"

"I'll take the tour. "She wrapped her arms around his neck again, "But hands off? Hard pass." 

He pulled out of her arms to hit the floor number and immediately curled back into her. His lips were soft and teasing against hers barely applying pressure. His hand wove through her hair as he deepened the kiss. 

The elevator stopped at the top floor and he held her hand as they walked to his room. He let go of her as he fumbled with his wallet looking for his room key. 

He started talking with his back to her. "I just want you to remember. You can change your mind or tell me to stop. This is all for you. I want you to have the best time possible. For that to happen you have to tell me what you don't want."

"It also means, if I know what I want, I should tell you?"

"Of course, Darcy. Anything I can do, I will."

He opened the dour and turned around. He expected to see her looking inside, but she wasn't. She was licking her bottom lip looking at him. 

His smile was quick but he asked slowly, "So, Darcy, do you know what you want?"

"Second and third.... definitely third"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever....written smut before.

He grabbed her arm, pulled her into the room and kicked the door shut. His hands went to her cheeks as he softly kissed her.

"I have an idea." He punctuated with a kiss, "I am going to tell you what I want to do to you. And if you want me to do it, say 'yes.' If you don't want me to do it, you can tell me what to do next. What do you think?"

She thought about it for a second as he lowered his arms to her waist.

"Is this some dom/sub thing? Cuz I don't know that I can get into all that..."

He rubbed the back of her arms as he spoke, "It's a small kink. A control thing. I'm giving you the power. I think you want to be worshipped. " He raised his hand to her cheek and ran a single finger down the jaw to her chin, 

"I can do that." His eyes met hers "and I really want to."

"O-okay," She faltered, "Ummm, how would it work?"

He ran a finger across her bottom lip. "A touch and then a kiss. Can I kiss you?

Darcy was sure she was a bright red, blushing and flushing puddle of goo after he spoke. Her knees felt boneless. She had never wanted anyone more than this. "Yes"

His mouth was soft and teasing. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Would you like to take off your shoes and continue this on the bed?"

"Yes"

She dropped her shoes and sat down on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and laid down. 

He ran his finger across her lip, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes"

He kissed her gently. Teasing and coaxing. Lightly using his teeth and tongue until she was breathing hard. 

His finger ran down the base of her throat, "Can I kiss your neck?"

"Yes"

He left small pecks from right below her ear to the edge where her shoulder meets and nipped the sensitive area. She twitched and moaned as he kissed and sucked. 

It wasn't long before Darcy felt the need to be closer. His arm was on her but she needed more. She pushed her body against him but it wasn't enough.

"Can you touch me?"

He moved his hand from her arm to her hip. Darcy wasn't having any of that. She pulled his hand to her breast. 

Immediately on board, he muttered, "God, yes" And starting kissing her again.  
He unhooked her bra and slid his hand under her shirt. He teased her, lightly running his finger along the underside of her breast. Then ran his fingers over her nipples.

"Can I take off your shirt?"

"Only if you take off yours"

In seconds they were both shirtless and his hands were back on her breasts. He kissed her then looked down at her breasts. 

His eyes met hers as he asked, "Can I lick them?"

"Yes"

He kissed his way from the middle of her chest to her nipples.

He was flicking her puckered nipple when he asked, "Can I suck them?"

"Yes"

As he sucked her left nipple into his mouth, Darcy felt a ache of want run from her chest to her core. He felt her squirm and let go of her nipple and lightly nipped the underside of her breast.  
An ache like nothing Darcy had ever felt before shook her body."Oh god that, do that again!"  
He nipped her again and another huge wave went through her. 

He moved from her breasts down her ribs to her stomach. He nipped her hip bone and she twitched again.

"Can I take off your jeans?"

"Yours go too"

He was left in his boxers as he slid her panties down her legs. He ran his finger from the inside of her ankle to her knee. Spreading her legs gently he ran his finger inside her thighs. "Can I kiss you here?"

"Yes"

He kissed and locked and nipped her thighs. She was trembling and twitching with every touch. His hand moved between her legs and she felt his finger barely slide across her clit. "Can I kiss you here?"

"Yes"  
All rational thought died as he licked up her thigh and spread her open. When his tongue touched her she fell apart. Nothing had ever felt like this.

She barely registered him asking,"Can I put a finger inside you?"

She breathed"Yes." And felt his finger probe then curl inside her. The motion in and out and around and Darcy's hips started to instinctively move.

Darcy was so close she could feel she was so close.

She never heard him ask, "Can I suck?" 

She was frantic. It was close but not quite enough. She was moving so much he was trying to hold her down with his metal hand. He knew what she needed. Just that little bit more.

"Darcy, can I suck?"

She was oblivious and started muttering,"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

He went for it. He started tapping on her g spot right as he sucked on her clit and she came hard. She rode on his finger as she moaned.

"Oooh...YES!"


	18. Chapter 18

He slid up the bed by her side, keeping his hand between her legs as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. She opened her eyes to see him watching her with his bottom lip between his teeth.  
She leaned forward and kissed him, soft and lingering.

She sighed, "That was amazing."

He gave a light kiss to her neck, "You're amazing."

She ran her fingers down his metal shoulder to his stomach and slid her fingers into the waist of his boxers, "I've never done anything like this before, but I would really like to...um... reciprocate?"

His whole body went stiff, "Are you sure? You don't owe me anything. You don't have to do anything..."

She cut him off with a kiss. "I know what a blowjob looks like. I want to know what it feels like to give one. Can you tell me what feels good?"

He slid his boxer briefs down and dropped them off the side of the bed.

She hesitantly slid her fingers down. She ran her thumb along the bottom of his cock until she reached the slight dip as she reached the head. She ran her thumb in small circles on that spot while she rambled.  


"Oh. My god. Your dick is like..huge. I knew it was gonna be big. Cuz-Hello? Pornstar. But I can't even get my fingers around you. And I mean how is this going to work? You are just so fucking hot and I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm going to be bad at this. I just thought it would be sexy and I need you to tell me what to do. So what do I do?"

She looked up at him and his eyes were shut. Her fingers stopped for a moment and his dick twitched in her hand.Her fingers instinctively tightened around him and he let out a shaky groan.  
"Darcy, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum. If you blow me, I'm going to cum. If you stop, I'll take a shower and jerk off and cum. It's up to you. What do you want to do?"

She slid down, and took the head into her mouth as he groaned. 

"Oh, babe, I love this choice. You made a good choice."

His voice made her confident. She lightly sucked on him as she ran her tongue along the bottom edge her thumb had found so fascinating. His hips rocked and trembled. She ran her tongue from the base to the head.

It was when he muttered "Goddamn it, that feels so good" that she realized something else. It wasn't just his voice that made her hot.

She asked,"it's so hot when you talk. Tell me how you like it. Keep talking. How do I make you cum?"

His eyes shone with lust. "Put the tip back in your mouth and suck."

She did and he moaned.

"Now slide your head forward and back, take as much as you can. Suck when you're moving back."

She moved slowly at first. And his fingers went from her hair to fisted in the sheets as she sped up. 

He kept up a steady stream of "oh my God"," feels so good", and her favorite "holy fuck." His movements and breathing became erratic until she felt him tense. He pulled away from her and came on the sheet with a low groan as she watched.

He pulled her up and gave her a sweet kiss muttering, " You're fucking perfect. " in a daze as he stood. He pulled up the dirty sheet and threw it off the bed. Then he stood at the end of the bed for a moment. Just looking at her from head to toe. 

She started to feel self conscious and went to cover herself, when he put out his hand.

Confused she asked, "Whats the hand for?"

"Let's take a shower... and then we'll see if I can convince you to stay the night."


	19. Chapter 19

She was officially in love...with the shower.  
"Oh my God, it has fucking everything in here."  
She giggled when Bucky turned on the shower. It was huge with a rain shower panel along the ceiling.  
Bucky kept giving her small kisses as he "helped" her wash her hair and back.

When they got out he asked her between kisses.  
"What would you like to do now?"

Darcy wasn't vain but sometimes a girl has needs.  
"I need my blowdryer or I'm gonna be a mess."

"A beautiful mess"

"Did you want me to stay?"

"If you stayed, we could watch a movie and talk some more. You could sleep here. I can take the bed or couch. I can have the hotel bring your things up."

"Like my hairdryer?"

"Yeah?"

"Then make the magic happen. I'm gonna see what movies are on. Any preferences?"

"Not to be 'that guy' but if we can avoid any of the dramas specifically designed to make you cry in public I'd appreciate it. I promise its not a macho bullshit thing. Stark has a small theater downstairs. Steve watched the Notebook with one of his dates a while back and the pictures of him crying-and i mean ugly crying- made us all turn into 5th grade bullies."

He looked so disgusted with himself, Darcy fell apart laughing. 

"So let me get this straight. You were a jerk. You know you were a jerk. You seem to feel guilty that you were a jerk. But you don't want to give him the opportunity to see you doing the same thing you gave him shit for? Hardly fair, Bucky. "

He gave her puppy dog eyes. Honest to fuck, puppy dog eyes. And wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"How bout you get your hair and stuff taken care of. I'll order us some food and your things and we can pick the movie together."

He ended the sentence biting his lip and looking at her from under his lashes. Darcy wasn't fooled.

"Whoever taught you that you could get away with anything if you used that look was an asshole. They did you and that pretty face no favors. Make your calls and I'm picking the movie."

"Yes, ma'am"

Darcy sat in her bathrobe on the bed scrolling thru channels. She was still looking when her hairdryer arrived.  
When she plugged it in and started going through her bag for products was when it hit her. How surreal this whole thing was.  
Her inner monologue was racing.  
"Darcy, you are currently in a man's bathroom. Blowdrying your hair and thinking about which hair products and lotion to use. Like you're at home. Why are you so comfortable right now? You should be freaking out. Why aren't you freaking out? Is freaking out about not freaking out normal?"

Bucky's taps on the open door knocked her out of it.  
"Wow, babe, you looked lost for a second. Wanna talk about it?"

"Why am I so comfortable here?"

"Wait, what? Catch me up, I don't know how that question works"

" I should be nervous..and I'm not. I should be freaking out..and I am, but I'm freaking out because this all feels so normal. But I've never done anything like this before. I mean I've had dates, but this is all new. Why doesn't it feel scary new?"

"So you're worried because you're enjoying yourself and comfortable?"

"Ummm...yes?"

"If you are, as of right now, worried and freaking out- even if its about not being worried and freaking out- doesn't that count as being worried and freaking out?"

Darcy paused for a moment. She thought about it. About him.  
She looked in his eyes and slowly smiled.

"Holy shit, you are freaking perfect."

He leaned in a gave her a soft peck.

"You are freaking perfect to me, too."

"How? I'm a mess of emotional weirdness."

"But you're honest and transparent and unafraid to say what you feel."

He gave her another sweet kiss. Then another.  
The hotel staff with their food had to ring the bell and knock 3 times before they split apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so im not gonna give any excuses for my lack of new chapters. It had been almost a year cuz im a slacker who said i would write some more on a day that never came.   
>  I NEED ( all caps for emphasis) to finish this. I need (lower case) to update 2 other works.   
> I also wanted to do a new summary of my story cuz the little blurb you read doesn't exactly fit the tone and style of my story.


End file.
